goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights at Maple Town: Nightmare in Tokyo
Gameplay Five Nights at Maple Town: Nightmare in Tokyo is a survival horror video game with point-and-click elements. Players take in a role of a Japanese girl lion cub where they must survive their night that lasts until the player gets home to their suburban house without being jumpscared by the animatronics that stalk the streets of Tokyo at night even in the heaviest rainfalls, Patty Rabbit, Bobby Near, Fanny Fox, Suzie Squirrel, Roxie Raccoon, Danny Dog and Rachel Rabbit. The player walks in the streets of Tokyo during a very rainy night. If the player is jumpscared by any of the animatronics, they must restart from the beginning of the night. Summary Your 10th birthday is 5 days away and you can't wait for Jewelpet to air. Plot The main character, Yuko Kawaguchi Levels Night 1 (March 31, 2009) Night 1 is the first playable night of Five Nights at Maple Town: Nightmare in Tokyo. Compared to the later nights, this night is relatively easy and serves mainly as an introductory stage that accustoms the player to the game's mechanics. Patty Rabbit will not be active. The only two animatronics that are notably active are Suzie Squirrel and Bobby Bear. However, an extremely careless player may allow Fanny Fox to wake up and attack with a knife if not careful at all. Night 2 (April 1, 2009) Night 2 is the second playable night of Maple Town: Nightmare in Tokyo, as well as the last playable night in the Demo version of the game. This night immediately starts increasing the difficulty, as Fanny Fox and Roxie Raccoon become threats, forcing the player to adapt their play style to accommodate for her appearance. Aside from a notably quicker activation time, Suzie Squirrel and Bobby Bear are essentially the same as they were in Night 1. This is the final night where Patty Rabbit does not attack. Night 3 (April 2, 2009) Night 3 is the third playable night of Five Nights at Maple Town: Nightmare in Tokyo. During this night, the game becomes much more difficult, as hinted by the blurred-out sections of the newspaper, along with the animatronics being much more aggressive. On this night, Suzie Squirrel will wake up earlier than Bobby Bear, whereas Bobby Bear himself won't move until 2-3 AM (much like in the first night). Patty Rabbit can become active along with Rachel Rabbit on this night and catch the player if not spotted carefully. Night 4 (April 3, 2009) Night 4 is the fourth playable night of Five Nights at Maple Town: Nightmare in Tokyo. Patty Rabbit might become more active on this night. This is where the game gets increasingly difficult, as Danny Dog is now active and all other animatronics are active, and Patty Rabbit is very difficult to understand, predict and outrun. Night 5 (April 4, 2009) Night 5 is the fifth and final playable night of the main storyline of Five Nights at Maple Town: Category:Horror Video Games Category:Japanese Horror Games